Les amants de la Tour Sud
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Bella est forcé par ses amies Angela et Alice de participer à une émission dont le sujet est "Ce jour-là, ma vie a changé". Bella parlera du jour où sa vie a changé, où elle a été détruite... All Humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Les amants de la Tour sud.**

J'avais aucune idée de ce que je foutais là.

Je hais Angela!

Je hais mon père!

Je les hais tous!

Aucune thérapie n'était venue à bout de tout ça alors c'est surement pas une émission de télé où on raconte sa vie pour en débattre avec d'autres piètres individus dont la vie est cent fois plus glorieuse que la mienne même avec toute la merde qu'ils subissent.

J'étais dans les studios attendant patiemment (mais non sans une once d'énervement) que l'on commence l'enregistrement. Angela vint vers moi, souriante.

-_Alors miss Grincheuse, tu es là finalement!_ Me dit elle.

-_Ais-je vraiment eu le choix!_ Me souvenant amèrement de la façon dont Alice mon ancienne colocataire et amie de longues années m'avait tiré du lit pour, je cite, « passer à la télé et devenir une star comme Oprah ». Cette fille est définitivement cinglé. Si je chope l'imbécile de médecin qui lui a un jour prescrit une perfusion de jus multivitaminé chaque matin et visiblement en dose bien trop forte, je vous jure qu'il va manger cher!

-_Bella tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de parler de __**ça**_... me dit elle avec un air triste.

Je sentais mes yeux me piquer. NON! Je ne DOIS pas pleurer! Ça fait si longtemps que je veux oublier tout _**ça**_.

-_Je n'ai besoin de rien, à part oublier ce foutu jour, qui a fichu ma vie en l'air_. Dis je durement pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ma tristesse.

Elle souffla en affaissant ses épaules.

Je la désespérais.

Je les désespérais tous en fait. Depuis des années. Je ne suis qu'un soucis ambulant.

-_Bella... avec Alice on voulait faire bien. Tu n'en parles jamais, à personne. Tu as besoin d'en parler pour avancer. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'accrocher à __**Lui**__._

-_Il fera toujours parti de moi Angela... avec ou sans vos idées merveilleuses pour parler de __**ça**_.

-_Tu dois avancer ma belle..._ dit elle dans un dernier effort.

-_J'avance... ça fait des années que j'avance._

-_Non Bella... tu tentes de survivre... c'est tout._

Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison. C'est vrai. Depuis ce jour, je ne vivais plus vraiment. La Bella que j'avais été avait disparu en même temps que _**Lui**_...

-_Bella ça va être votre tour d'entrer sur le plateau, _me dit une des assistantes de l'émission.

Je me levais et replaçais ma tunique correctement. Un miroir me faisait face. Il me montrait ce à quoi je m'étais abandonner... J'étais grande mais tellement mince. Trop peut être. Regarde toi pauvre fille tu n'es que l'ombre de toi même!

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du plateau.

_-Allez y Bella._

« _Nous accueillons une autre invité à notre débat! Applaudissez Bella! _»

L'assistante me poussa dans la fosse aux lions. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention de tous. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça avant ou... après **CE** jour.

Je serrais la main de la présentatrice et partis m'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle me désignait. Je me dandinais sur mon siège. J'étais mal à l'aise, stressé... j'allais parler de _**ça.**_

On allait me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai vécu ce jour là...

C'est stupide, complétement. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter cette idiotie.

Ça ne m'aiderait en rien.

-_alors Bella, pourquoi être venu sur notre plateau aujourd'hui pour débattre avec nos autres invités sur « Ce jour là, ma vie a changé. »_

-J'a_vais pas l'intention de venir... C'est encore trop dur pour moi. Je veux plus que tout oublier ce jour. J'aimerais oublier toutes ces personnes... Des fois j'aurais eu envie de mourir..._

-_Qu'est ce qui a fait que votre vie a changé? _Insista-t-elle.

J'avais pas envie d'en parler... Non ne pleure pas! Pas devant l'Amérique entière! Je ravalais mes larmes et pris mon souffle.

-_Le terrorisme a détruit ma vie. Je suis rescapée des attentats du 11 septembre._

Le silence s'installa sur le plateau. Ça changeait du « Mon ex mari a détruit ma vie ce jour », « Le jour où j'ai commencé mon régime, ma vie a changé ». Où est le changement radicale là dedans? La première trouvera un autre mec à qui lécher le nez pour remplacer l'ancien. La deuxième ne changera jamais. Elle reprendra tous ses kilos.

Moi, le changement est irrémédiable. Personne ne me rendra ma joie de vivre. Personne ne pourra effacer ma peur des avions, des bruits suspects ni même ma peur d'aller dans des bâtiments de plus de quatre étages.

L'animatrice reprit contenance et sourit maladroitement.

-_Qu'est ce qui a changé ce jour là?_ Me demanda-t-elle sans une once de compassion.

Je l'avais dit à Alice, Angela, mon père et les autres. Personne ne peut comprendre la douleur. Celle qui commence par mon cœur et qui vient brûler mon annulaire gauche.

_-J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Les attentats du 11 septembre m'ont pris mon fiancé. Il avait 21 ans..._

_-Pouvez vous nous raconter comment ça s'est déroulé?_

_-J'aime pas en parler... mais oui, je vais vous raconter._

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bella, mon ange, lève toi_... susurrait Edward, à mon oreille.

_-Veut dormir_, répondis je.

-_On doit y aller ma belle. Le stage commence aujourd'hui._

« _On avait décroché chacun un stage dans une société financière dont le siège était au World Trade Center, ajoutais-je à la présentatrice._ »

Je me levais péniblement et partis me nicher dans les bras de mon fiancé qui était debout vers l'armoire. Il referma ses bras sur moi et m'embrassa le front.

_-Comment va la plus belle des princesses aujourd'hui?_

_-Fatiguée... bien... ça va aller. On est attendu à quelle heure?_

_-8h30 tapante._

« _Alors on s'est douché, habillé, on a pris notre petit déjeuner et on est parti prendre le métro pour aller à notre entretien_. »

-_Bonjour Edward, Bella. Bienvenue dans notre société. Prêt pour le stage qui changera votre vie?_

_-Pour sûr monsieur,_ déclara Edward, fier.

« _J'ai encore la souvenir de son visage en tête... Il était si fier d'en être arriver là. Il voulait être à la hauteur de la réputation de son père. Il voulait qu'on soit fier de lui..._

_On a passé quelques minutes à nous familiariser avec les 5 étages de la société. On pouvait vite se perdre dans un complexe pareil_. »

-_Tu viendras avec moi prendre un café vers 10h? _Me demanda-t-il.

-_Bien sûr. On se retrouve à l'ascenseur au 80ième?_

_-d'accord. A tout à l'heure mon amour. Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça?_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Pour toujours ma Bella. Je te le promet._

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion avant de rejoindre nos postes.

« _C'est la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. C'est ce visage que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce « Je t'aime » et ce baiser seraient les derniers..._ »

Il était presque 9h quand un bruit sourd a alerté tout l'étage. Tout le monde regardait la tour Nord juste en face. J'avais toujours craint le terrorisme. Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de telle. La fumée s'échappait à grande bouffée dans les airs.

Tout le monde eut un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait à nous.

_« Je crois que personne n'a réagit vraiment. On était sous le choc. Je n'avais qu'une prière... m'en sortir. »_

Tout commençait à s'agiter à notre étage mais un vrombissement, une sorte de tremblement, nous ramena à l'ordre... ou nous fit paniquer.

_« La 2ème tour, le tour sud, où nous étions, venait d'être frappé elle aussi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pensé à Edward... mais ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que c'était trop tard... Quand l'avion a frappé notre tour Edward était au 80ième étage. On devait s'y rejoindre... le nez de l'avion a piqué dans cet étage... à 9h02 Il était mort... »_

Toute cette agitation ne jouait pas en notre faveur.

Des pompiers arrivèrent et nous aidèrent à évacuer. Je fus parmi les premières à sortir. On nous avait demandé de nous éloigner le plus possible des tours, ils ne savaient pas ce qui adviendrait d'elles.

Je courus loin, très loin des tours. Toute la ville était agité alors que tout ça ne concernait qu'une partie de la ville de New York.

« _Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une des tours s'effondrer. Je me suis senti incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. J'avais déjà si mal avec la mort d'Edward. Je crois que j'étais anesthésié. »_

D'autres secours arrivaient sur les lieux. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient chargé de nous prendre en charge, nous les rescapés...

« _Je fus emmener dans un hôpital de New York. Je devais subir des examens pour voir si je n'avais rien eu __dans la cohue et tout ça. C'est là que la mère d'Edward est venue. On l'avait prévenu. »_

Esmé passa la porte de la chambre qui m'avait été attribué. Elle semblait inquiète. Quand je vis ses yeux, je craquais. Ce vert... je le reconnaitrais entre tous. Edward avait les mêmes. J'éclatais en larmes et en sanglots dans les bras de ma belle mère.

« _Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward avait péri. Elle espérait le trouver dans une autre chambre... »_

-_Esmé,_ dis je entre deux sanglots. _Il est mort!_ Dis je dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je ne vis qu'une seule et unique larme glisser le long de sa pommette franchement ravivé par un blush hors de prix. Esmé a toujours été forte. Elle était fidèle à son image. Forte...

«_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ce jour là ou même quand on commémore ce jour. Elle n'a jamais versé une larme mais pourtant je sais que la mort d'Edward l'a blessé quand jamais elle ne l'a été._ »

Elle se contenta de me serrer plus dans ces bras.

-J_e suis tellement navré ma chérie... tellement tellement navré..._

_-On... devait... se voir... à 10h. Prendre... un … cappucino au 81ième._ Dis je entre coupé de sanglot quand une nouvelle crise m'emporta.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

-_Ce jour là, on m'a tout pris... Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne sur qui comptait. J'ai des amis formidables mais c'est moi qui ne suit plus à la hauteur. Ça fait 10 ans que ça dure. Je ne m'en remet pas, je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je peux plus avancer sans lui..._

Je laissais mes larmes couler. J'en avais besoin.

-_Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui vous a fait tenir jusqu'ici._

_-Rien ne me retient ici, sur cette terre... j'ai voulu mourir des centaines de fois. Mais je m'accroche. Je ne veux pas donner satisfaction aux terroristes. Ils m'ont pris, mon bonheur, ma joie, mon homme. Ils n'auront pas ma vie._

-_Comment vous sentez vous depuis?_

_-Je ne ressens rien. Je n'aime ni n'apprécie quoi que ce soit. Le 11 septembre et le 20 juin, sont les jours les plus durs de l'année parce qu'il n'est pas là. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la paix, c'est pas les indemnités qu'on a eu qui vont y changer quelque chose. Comme si l'argent pouvait le remplacer... Je vais à chaque cérémonie du 11 septembre, juste dans l'espoir d'entendre son nom. Des fois... je me dis que je ne devrais pas être là. Je me dis que j'aurais du mourir ce jour là. Je me sens mal quand je vais au cérémonie parce que j'ai survécu. J'aurais dû mourir... une heure plus tard et mon nom aurait aussi été cité dans les discours._

-_Avez vous toujours des contacts avec votre belle famille?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui beaucoup. On souffre tous ensemble. J'étais déjà très proche d'eux. Cette famille est extraordinaire. Depuis ce... jour, on se voit très souvent. Je sais pas par peur de ne plus se voir du jour au lendemain ou... j'ai besoin de ça. Je me sens moins seule mais j'ai toujours ce trou dans mon cœur qui saigne, qui fait mal..._

-_Vous habitez toujours New York?_

_-Oui... si j'habitais plus loin, je ne pourrais pas aller le voir autant que je le voudrais. _

_-Vous vous recueillez souvent sur sa tombe?_

_-Toutes les semaines. Je viens toutes les semaines déposer des roses. Il adorait les roses. Je sais que dans cette tombe il n'y a rien, son corps est parti en fumée. Tout le monde me dit que ça m'empêche d'avancer mais je n'ai plus rien. Tout ce que j'avais c'était avec Edward et il n'est plus là. Je vais finir ma vie seule, en tête à tête avec sa tombe mais je ne veux pas l'oublier, pour rien au monde._

Ils me regardaient tous avec cet air désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient? Que je me case avec un mec barbant qui de toute façon n'acceptera que je suis toujours amoureuse d'Edward? Je ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimé lui. Il est toute ma vie, toute mes premières fois.

J'aimerais pouvoir être comme ses autres invités. Être aussi persuadé que j'atteindrais mon but. Vivre avec son souvenir mais arriver à sourire un jour. Rien ne serait comme avant bien sûr mais je serais probablement en paix avec moi même.

-_Je vous admire beaucoup... tous,_ dis-je aux autres invités. _Vous avez un objectif et avec votre motivation, vous l'atteindrez. Moi je n'arrive plus à avancer. J'ai testé des tas de thérapies et je n'y arrive pas... Alors tant que vous avez cette force en vous, avancez. Faites le au nom de toutes les personnes qui vous ont critiqué, celles qui vous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais faites le surtout pour les personnes qui vous aiment et que vous aimez. Personne n'est éternel et profitez d'eux autant que vous pouvez. Un matin on se lève et tout peut finir en quelques minutes, _déclarais-je les larmes commençant à dévaler sur mes joues.

_-Merci beaucoup pour votre témoignage Bella. Nous finissons donc notre émission sur cette note et je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau sujet, _déclara la présentatrice.

Tout le monde se relevait, se serrait la main. Tout le monde sauf moi. J'avais réussi. J'avais parlé d'Edward. Angela, Alice et les autres ne savaient rien de ce jour. J'ai réussi à en parler. J'ai réussi à me confier même si c'est devant l'Amérique entière. Je suis l'exemple même de tous ces couples brisés par les attentats, des familles détruites.

J'avais porté aux yeux de tous, ce que si peu ne raconte pas. J'avais réussi au moins ça.

Une des invités, celle qui veut perdre du poids, vient vers moi, une larme au coin de l'oeil. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Puis elle se détacha de moi et me regarda.

-_Tu es un modèle Bella. C'est moi qui t'admire. Tout le monde se fatigue sur des sujets insignifiants, « mon mec m'a trompé », « Je suis trop grosse » alors que toi tu as vécu ça. La pire des choses au monde. Mais tu restes forte malgré tout. Au fait je m'appelle Amanda._

-_Enchanté et merci... j'ai pas l'impression d'être un modèle. Je suis une loque dépressive et insignifiante. Les gens s'en foutent qu'on ai survécu à ça. Des jours j'aurais préféré ne pas survivre, laissé sa chance à Edward de vivre... _dis je les larmes montant à nouveau.

_-Rien n'aurait changé Bella. C'est Edward qui serait venu témoigné. Il aurait fait comme toi. Promet moi qu'on va garder contact. Tu m'as fait comprendre beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. _

_-Je te laisse mon numéro et si tu veux... on pourrait se voir un jour, boire un café ou je sais pas. Refaire ta garde robe quand tu auras commencer à perdre du poids?_ Lui dis je en souriant.

-_Avec grand plaisir. Au fait j'ai lu ton projet de monter une fondation d'aide aux personnes victimes d'attentats. Tu devrais le faire. Je suis persuadé qu'Edward serait très fier de toi. Et tu avancerais._

_-Merci. Garde espoir Amanda. Tu arriveras à ton but._

_-A bientôt j'espère._

Elle repartit en souriant. Oui c'est vrai j'avais ce projet de monter une fondation pour aider les personnes victimes des attentats, mettre des cellules psychologiques, des groupes de paroles, des actions pour ceux qui ont disparu. Je vais le faire.

Angela et Alice vinrent vers moi et me prirent dans leurs bras. Elles avaient découvert l'histoire, elles avaient découvert pourquoi j'étais comme ça.

_-Tu aurais du nous en parler Bella! _Dit Angela entre ses larmes.

_-On aurait su t'aider, _continua Alice.

_-Je croyais que je n'en serais pas capable... Je vous jure que ça me fait si mal,_ dis je en pleurant.

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras à nouveau et épongeaient ma souffrance. D'un autre côté je me sentais libérée. J'avais enfin l'impression que je pourrais avancer. Je ne cesserais pas de penser à lui, j'irais encore toutes les semaines lui apporter des roses. Je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne peux pas et surtout je ne le veux pas. Mais j'allais avancer. Faire de notre histoire, un modèle, un signe. Que tout cela doit s'arrêter.

J'allais monter cette fondation dont il serait l'emblème.

_Elle s'appelera « Hope For Edward ». _

**j'aurais aimé poster cet OS le jour même mais c'est toujours une sale journée pour moi. Je me sens toujours très triste. J'allume ma bougie en hommage aux victimes. Je fais le silence internet de 14h46 à 16h28. Je n'ai perdu personne dans cette épreuve mais je me sens profondément touché. J'imagine que mon OS une victime rescapée l'a vécu ou peut être pas. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tous.**

**On n'oubliera jamais ce jour._ Never Forget_**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction Appelle Moi Papa et la suite de L'amour n'a pas d'âge. Peut être une suite pour cet os je ne sais pas encore.**

_**Bonne journée à tous!**_


	2. PDV Edward

**Me revoilà! **

**je pensais pas vous poster une pseudo suite pour cette fiction mais finalement ça a jailli dans mon esprit et paf, deux heures 9 pages ^^.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, je pensais que ce point de vue pourrait être intéressant.**

* * *

><p>La mort a été violente quand elle est venu me chercher.<p>

Ma dernière pensée a été pour ma douce, ma Bella.

Je l'aimais tant.

Je m'en voulais de l'abandonner au monde comme ça. Je ne lui aurais jamais souhaité d'affronter notre société toute seule. On s'était promis une vie de bonheur et d'amour.

Si elle y survivait, cette alliance dans la poche de ma veste serait peut être retrouvé parmi les décombres.

Ou peut être pas.

J'avais chaud et froid, j'étais bien et pourtant j'avais mal au cœur. Plus jamais je ne serais avec elle, plus jamais je ne serais dans ses bras. Plus jamais nous nous aimerons durant des heures et des heures et nous rigolerions ensuite faute d'un surplus d'adrénaline.

Je errerais sans fin, veillant sur elle.

10 ans que je la surveille. J'ai tellement envie de lui montrer que je suis toujours là prés d'elle même si je ne suis pas vraiment là. J'aimerais qu'elle le sache. Peut être que ça l'aiderait à avancer.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais voulu qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle refasse sa vie. Et puis finalement après toutes ses années, la voir seule ainsi, j'avais développé le souhait très égoïste qu'elle ne rencontre jamais personne. Car si elle m'oubliai, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur elle. Un autre le ferait.

Pendant des années je l'ai vu pleuré sur ma photo. Je me souviens de cette photo. C'est elle qui l'avait prise quand nous étions parti en Europe, au Portugal plus précisément. On était heureux à cette époque. Ma Bella vivait, on s'aimait. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Aujourd'hui elle survit, elle essaye de faire ce qu'elle peut parce qu'elle veut que je vois qu'elle se bat.

Et c'est vrai elle se bat. Elle essaye de se battre mais son cœur lui fait si mal.

Ma sœur est venue la voir ce matin pour la préparer.

Si j'avais bien compris, elle avait inscrit Bella à une émission de télé pour parler de nous. Mon ange n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler de nous... de moi. Alice et Angela ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ma mère arrivait à peine à percer la carapace que Bella s'était formé pour se protéger des autres. Et là elle allait tout déballer à des milliers de téléspectateurs.

Dans un premier temps de là où je suis , ma première réaction avait été de vouloir effrayer ma sœur, le coup du fantôme qui vous fiche la trouille et puis après avoir ré-observer Bella pendant quelques semaines, je réalisais que leur idée n'était pas si mauvaise.

Toutes les thérapies qu'elle avait essayé n'avaient pas fonctionné. Les psys ne s'attardaient à rien juste lui donner des antidépresseurs, d'en parler le plus possible alors qu'ils auraient du deviné que le problème principal c'était ça.

Mon ange n'arrivait pas à parler de cet événement, de ma mort, de sa perte de joie, de vie.

Ils auraient su tout ça ils auraient essayé de l'aider par d'autres moyens mais les psychologues, tous autant qu'ils sont, sont comme ça. On soigne l'apparence du mal mais pas son origine.

Bella faisait la tête

Elle savait ce qu'on attendait d'elle mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de leur donner ça. Parler de nous est si dur pour elle. Elle a à peine la force d'en parler dans son journal intime, qu'elle a commencé le lendemain des attentats. Alors en parler à tous...

Je voulais la soutenir, j'étais tout à côté d'elle.

Toujours aussi belle malgré son chagrin.

Actuellement elle pensait que les motivations des autres étaient débiles. Que leur changement ne les mènerait nul part, qu'elle souffrait plus qu'eux. Et peut être qu'au fond elle avait raison.

Elle avait perdu ce pourquoi elle riait, souriait, vivait chaque jour. Bien sûr que son changement était pire que les autres.

Elle m'avait perdu moi. Je la voyais tous les jours, même si ça me faisait mal de la voir si malheureuse mais elle ne savait que j'étais là, que je surveillais chaque heure qui passait, chaque heure qu'elle passait à souffrir encore et encore.

La présentatrice l'appelait sur le plateau.

-_alors Bella, pourquoi être venu sur notre plateau aujourd'hui pour débattre avec nos autres invités sur « Ce jour là, ma vie a changé. »_

Ma douce se tordait les mains.

-J'a_vais pas l'intention de venir... C'est encore trop dur pour moi. Je veux plus que tout oublier ce jour. J'aimerais oublier toutes ces personnes... Des fois j'aurais eu envie de mourir..._

ça des envies de me rejoindre elle en avait eu mais elle s'y était toujours refusé. «J'ai tellement envie de te revoir Edward ! Mais je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction » me disait elle souvent en regardant ma photo qui trônait comme un trophée sur sa table de chevet.

-_Qu'est ce qui a fait que votre vie a changé? _Insista-t-elle.

La question l'a gêné. Elle voulait courir loin de tout ça, peut être même pour aller sur ma tombe. Elle prit une grande respiration et se redressait.

-_Le terrorisme a détruit ma vie. Je suis rescapée des attentats du 11 septembre._

Le silence s'installa sur le plateau. Le choc était apparu sur le visage des gens. Ils la prenaient en pitié, exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Le regard désolé des gens qui lui dirait qu'ils sont sûr que je suis mieux ou je suis. Remarque à laquelle elle aurait répondu « l'endroit où il se sentait bien c'était chez nous, les pieds devant la cheminée, à musarder devant une émission de télé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

L'animatrice reprit contenance et sourit maladroitement.

-_Qu'est ce qui a changé ce jour là?_ Lui demanda-t-elle sans une once de compassion.

Personne ne semblait comprendre à quel point elle avait mal. Pour eux elle aurait du guérir des années auparavant. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait du perdre la personne pour laquelle vous auriez tout. Même votre propre vie. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. La douleur, l'incompréhension des autres, l'envie de fuir.

_-J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Les attentats du 11 septembre m'ont pris mon fiancé. Il avait 21 ans..._

_-Pouvez vous nous raconter comment ça s'est déroulé?_

_-J'aime pas en parler... mais oui, je vais vous raconter._

Pendant son récit, je revivais moi même ce flash back. J'aurais finalement tellement aimé ce matin là qu'on lézarde dans le lit au lieu d'aller au stage. Je m'en voulais même d'avoir eu cette ambition à l'époque.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bella, mon ange, lève toi_... lui avais-je susurrer à l'oreille.

_-Veut dormir_, avait elle répondu.

-_On doit y aller ma belle. Le stage commence aujourd'hui._

« _On avait décroché chacun un stage dans une société financière dont le siège était au World Trade Center, ajouta-t-elle à la présentatrice._ »

Elle s'était levé péniblement et été parti se nicher dans mes bras. J'avais refermé mes bras sur elle et l'avait embrassé sur le front.

_-Comment va la plus belle des princesses aujourd'hui?_

_-Fatiguée... bien... ça va aller. On est attendu à quelle heure?_

_-8h30 tapante._

« _Alors on s'est douché, habillé, on a pris notre petit déjeuner et on est parti prendre le métro pour aller à notre entretien_. »

-_Bonjour Edward, Bella. Bienvenue dans notre société. Prêt pour le stage qui changera votre vie?_

_-Pour sûr monsieur,_ déclarais-je, fier.

« _J'ai encore la souvenir de son visage en tête... Il était si fier d'en être arriver là. Il voulait être à la hauteur de la réputation de son père. Il voulait qu'on soit fier de lui..._

_On a passé quelques minutes à nous familiariser avec les 5 étages de la société. On pouvait vite se perdre dans un complexe pareil_. »

-_Tu viendras avec moi prendre un café vers 10h? _Lui avais-je demandé.

-_Bien sûr. On se retrouve à l'ascenseur au 80ième?_

_-d'accord. A tout à l'heure mon amour. Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça?_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Pour toujours ma Bella. Je te le promet._

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion avant de rejoindre nos postes.

« _C'est la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. C'est ce visage que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce « Je t'aime » et ce baiser seraient les derniers..._ »

Il était presque 9h quand un bruit sourd a alerté tout l'étage. Tout le monde regardait la tour Nord juste en face. Mon ange avait toujours craint le terrorisme sans pour autant en avoir fait les frais auparavant. La fumée s'échappait à grande bouffée dans les airs.

Tout le monde eut un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait à nous.

_« Je crois que personne n'a réagit vraiment. On était sous le choc. Je n'avais qu'une prière... m'en sortir. »_

Tout commençait à s'agiter à notre étage mais un vrombissement, une sorte de tremblement, nous ramena à l'ordre... ou nous fit paniquer.

_« La 2ème tour, le tour sud, où nous étions, venait d'être frappé elle aussi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pensé à Edward... mais ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que c'était trop tard... Quand l'avion a frappé notre tour Edward était au 80ième étage. On devait s'y rejoindre... le nez de l'avion a piqué dans cet étage... à 9h02 Il était mort... »_

Toute cette agitation ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Des pompiers arrivèrent et les aidèrent à évacuer. Bella était parmi les premières à sortir. On leur avait demandé de nous éloigner le plus possible des tours, ils ne savaient pas ce qui adviendrait d'elles.

Elle avait couru loin, très loin des tours. Toute la ville était agité alors que tout ça ne concernait qu'une partie de la ville de New York.

« _Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une des tours s'effondrer. Je me suis senti incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. J'avais déjà si mal avec la mort d'Edward. Je crois que j'étais anesthésié. »_

D'autres secours arrivaient sur les lieux. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient chargé de les prendre en charge, eux les rescapés...

« _Je fus emmener dans un hôpital de New York. Je devais subir des examens pour voir si je n'avais rien eu dans la cohue et tout ça. C'est là que la mère d'Edward est venue. On l'avait prévenu. »_

Ma mère avait passé la porte de la chambre qu'on avait attribué à Bella. Elle semblait inquiète. Quand elle vit ses yeux, ma douce avait craqué. Ce vert... elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. C'était les mêmes. Elle avait éclaté en larmes et en sanglots dans les bras de ma mère.

« _Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward avait péri. Elle espérait le trouver dans une autre chambre... »_

-_Esmé,_ dis elle entre deux sanglots. _Il est mort!_ Dit elle dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je ne vis qu'une seule et unique larme glisser le long de sa pommette franchement ravivé par un blush hors de prix. Ma mère a toujours été forte. Pour tout. Elle ne s'était jamais montré faible à personne, peut être mon père mais je n'en étais même pas sûr. Elle était fidèle à son image. Forte...

« _Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ce jour là ou même quand on commémore ce jour. Elle n'a jamais versé une larme mais pourtant je sais que la mort d'Edward l'a blessé quand jamais elle ne l'a été._ »

Elle se contenta de la serrer plus dans ces bras.

-J_e suis tellement navré ma chérie... tellement tellement navré..._

_-On... devait... se voir... à 10h. Prendre... un … cappucino au 81ième._ Dis je entre coupé de sanglot quand une nouvelle crise m'emporta.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Le flash back se terminait dans ma tête. Quand ensuite Bella repris la parole.

-_Ce jour là, on m'a tout pris... Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne sur qui comptait. J'ai des amis formidables mais c'est moi qui ne suit plus à la hauteur. Ça fait 10 ans que ça dure. Je ne m'en remet pas, je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je peux plus avancer sans lui..._

Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle n'était plus rien sans moi. Être ensemble faisait qui nous étions. Si l'un de nous part, l'autre n'est rien d'autre qu'une ombre qui continue d'errer en attendant sa propre fin, son salut, notre réunion.

-_Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui vous a fait tenir jusqu'ici._

_-Rien ne me retient ici, sur cette terre... j'ai voulu mourir des centaines de fois. Mais je m'accroche. Je ne veux pas donner satisfaction aux terroristes. Ils m'ont pris, mon bonheur, ma joie, mon homme. Ils n'auront pas ma vie._

Elle le disait souvent. Et finalement j'étais heureux. Ils avaient eu ma vie, je ne laisserais pas Bella mourir pour ça.

-_Comment vous sentez vous depuis?_

_-Je ne ressens rien. Je n'aime ni n'apprécie quoi que ce soit. Le 11 septembre et le 20 juin, sont les jours les plus durs de l'année parce qu'il n'est pas là. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la paix, c'est pas les indemnités qu'on a eu qui vont y changer quelque chose. Comme si l'argent pouvait le remplacer... Je vais à chaque cérémonie du 11 septembre, juste dans l'espoir d'entendre son nom. Des fois... je me dis que je ne devrais pas être là. Je me dis que j'aurais du mourir ce jour là. Je me sens mal quand je vais au cérémonie parce que j'ai survécu. J'aurais dû mourir... une heure plus tard et mon nom aurait aussi été cité dans les discours._

-_Avez vous toujours des contacts avec votre belle famille?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui beaucoup. On souffre tous ensemble. J'étais déjà très proche d'eux. Cette famille est extraordinaire. Depuis ce... jour, on se voit très souvent. Je sais pas par peur de ne plus se voir du jour au lendemain ou... j'ai besoin de ça. Je me sens moins seule mais j'ai toujours ce trou dans mon cœur qui saigne, qui fait mal..._

-_Vous habitez toujours New York?_

_-Oui... si j'habitais plus loin, je ne pourrais pas aller le voir autant que je le voudrais. _

Sans pour autant leur parler de sa phobie des bruits d'avion, de le prendre même, de sa peur de monter dans des bâtiments de plus de quatre étages, sans issue de secours visibles et accessibles.

_-Vous vous recueillez souvent sur sa tombe?_

_-Toutes les semaines. Je viens toutes les semaines déposer des roses. Il adorait les roses. Je sais que dans cette tombe il n'y a rien, son corps est parti en fumée. Tout le monde me dit que ça m'empêche d'avancer mais je n'ai plus rien. Tout ce que j'avais c'était avec Edward et il n'est plus là. Je vais finir ma vie seule, en tête à tête avec sa tombe mais je ne veux pas l'oublier, pour rien au monde._

Ils la regardaient tous avec cet air désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient? Qu'elle vive une vie dont elle ne veut pas ? Prétendre d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un alors que tout son être la pousse à ne jamais m'oublier. Qu'elle soit malheureuse de rendre une personne malheureuse parce qu'au fond elle ne m'oubliera probablement jamais ?

Je sentais qu'elle aimerait pouvoir être comme ses autres invités. Être aussi persuadé qu'elle atteindrait son but. Vivre avec mon souvenir mais arriver à sourire un jour. Rien ne serait comme avant bien sûr mais elle serait probablement en paix avec elle même.

-_Je vous admire beaucoup... tous,_ dit-elle aux autres invités. _Vous avez un objectif et avec votre motivation, vous l'atteindrez. Moi je n'arrive plus à avancer. J'ai testé des tas de thérapies et je n'y arrive pas... Alors tant que vous avez cette force en vous, avancez. Faites le au nom de toutes les personnes qui vous ont critiqué, celles qui vous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais faites le surtout pour les personnes qui vous aiment et que vous aimez. Personne n'est éternel et profitez d'eux autant que vous pouvez. Un matin on se lève et tout peut finir en quelques minutes, _déclarait-elle les larmes commençant à dévaler sur ses joues.

_-Merci beaucoup pour votre témoignage Bella. Nous finissons donc notre émission sur cette note et je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau sujet, _déclara la présentatrice.

Tout le monde se relevait, se serrait la main. Tout le monde sauf elle. Cependant une onde de joie la traversait. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait parlé de nous. Angela, Alice et les autres ne savaient rien de ce jour. Elle avait réussi à en parler. Elle avait réussi à se confier même si c'est devant l'Amérique entière. Elle représentait tous ces couples brisés par les attentats, des familles détruites.

Elle avait porté aux yeux de tous, ce que si peu ne raconte pas. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi au moins ça.

Une des invités, celle qui veut perdre du poids, vient vers elle une larme au coin de l'œil. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça. Puis elle se détacha d'elle et la regarda.

-_Tu es un modèle Bella. C'est moi qui t'admire. Tout le monde se fatigue sur des sujets insignifiants, « mon mec m'a trompé », « Je suis trop grosse » alors que toi tu as vécu ça. La pire des choses au monde. Mais tu restes forte malgré tout. Au fait je m'appelle Amanda._

-_Enchanté et merci... j'ai pas l'impression d'être un modèle. Je suis une loque dépressive et insignifiante. Les gens s'en foutent qu'on ai survécu à ça. Des jours j'aurais préféré ne pas survivre, laissé sa chance à Edward de vivre... _dit-elle les larmes montant à nouveau.

_-Rien n'aurait changé Bella. C'est Edward qui serait venu témoigné. Il aurait fait comme toi. Promet moi qu'on va garder contact. Tu m'as fait comprendre beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. _

_-Je te laisse mon numéro et si tu veux... on pourrait se voir un jour, boire un café ou je sais pas. Refaire ta garde robe quand tu auras commencer à perdre du poids?_ Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Son premier sourire franc en 10 ans ! Bon dieu ce que je sentais sa joie me traversait comme un éclair brillant !

-_Avec grand plaisir. Au fait j'ai lu ton projet de monter une fondation d'aide aux personnes victimes d'attentats. Tu devrais le faire. Je suis persuadé qu'Edward serait très fier de toi. Et tu avancerais._

Je suis fière d'elle chaque jour qui passe, qu'elle continue d'endurer ça pour nous deux. Je l'aime tellement.

_-Merci. Garde espoir Amanda. Tu arriveras à ton but._

_-A bientôt j'espère._

Elle repartit en souriant. Elle avait ce projet de monter une fondation pour aider les personnes victimes des attentats, mettre des cellules psychologiques, des groupes de paroles, des actions pour ceux qui ont disparu. Sa volonté était en béton, elle voulait le faire.

Angela et Alice vinrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras. Elles avaient découvert l'histoire, elles avaient découvert pourquoi elle était comme ça.

_-Tu aurais du nous en parler Bella! _Dit Angela entre ses larmes.

_-On aurait su t'aider, _continua Alice.

_-Je croyais que je n'en serais pas capable... Je vous jure que ça me fait si mal,_ dit-elle en pleurant.

Elles la prirent dans leurs bras à nouveau et épongeaient sa souffrance. D'un autre côté elle se sentait libérée. Elle avait enfin l'impression qu'elle pourrait avancer. Elle ne cesserait pas de penser à moi, elle continuerait encore toutes les semaines à m'apporter des roses. Elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'elle ne peux pas et surtout elle ne le veut pas. Mais elle allait enfin avancer. Faire de notre histoire, un modèle, un signe. Que tout cela doit s'arrêter.

Elle allait monter cette association pour mon souvenir, ma mémoire, aider des gens qui sont comme elle, en mal d'avoir perdu un être cher, d'avoir vu leur vie détruite.

**Hope for Edward.**

Elle souriait rien qu'à l'idée du nom.

Et ce sourire ! 10 ans que j'attendais qu'il réapparaisse sur ses lèvres, les mêmes que j'avais aimé embrasser de mon vivant.

Ce soir là, Bella rentra chez nous et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se démaquillait et se regardait dans le miroir.

Mes sensations se matérialisèrent et je me plaçais derrière elle. Elle fermait les yeux comme si elle avait senti ma présence. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches fines et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

La même odeur, la même sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. C'est moi qui pleurait maintenant. Elle avait tout perdu mais moi aussi. Sa présence me manquait. Je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait aussi. Ma douce amante, mon ange.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, une larme s'échappant de son œil droit et toucha la joue où j'avais déposé un baiser.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Si fort._

Je souriais et me dirigeais vers la chambre. Je pris une des photos où nous étions tous les deux souriant et écrit un mot à l'arrière.

**_« Parce que notre amour n'a aucune frontière. Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'aime tellement. Edward. »_**

Et je l'avais posé sur mon oreiller.

Je m'étais assis dans la chaise du coin de la chambre, je voulais la voir une dernière fois avant de partir.

Elle entra dans la chambre et partit se mettre au lit. Il regarda ma photo sur sa table de sa chevet et se tourna vers ce qui fut mon oreiller de mon vivant et vit la photo. Elle la contempla, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle prit la photo et la retournait.

Quand elle vit mon mot, les larmes se précipitèrent dans ses yeux pour finir par dévaler le long de ces joues. Je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle voulait croire qu'il était impossible que le mot soit fraîchement écrit mais pourtant l'encre était fraîche.

Elle regardait dans ma direction sans pour autant me voir puis tourna les yeux vers le ciel.

-_Je t'aime tellement aussi ! J'avancerais pour toi... je ferais tout pour que tu sois enfin fier de moi._

Elle se coucha et s'endormit. Je fis en sorte que ces rêves soient doux et apaisants et partit sans un bruit dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!<strong>

**A bientôt!**


End file.
